Deux âmes Solitaires
by Mariline18
Summary: Hermione se sent seule dans une Monde Sorcier d'après-guerre, Bill n'accepte toujours pas ses cicatrices qui sont la cause du départ de Fleur. Ils trouveront du réconfort dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais à quel prix?
1. Chapter 1

_Tout appartient à J.K Rowling._

_Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire merci de me les signaler._

_En espérant que cet écrit mettant en scène une romance d'après guerre entre Bill Weasley et Hermione Granger vous plaira. Je suis ouverte à toute suggestion, je commence tout juste à écrire._

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Besoin d'aide.**

Hermione était seule. La guerre s'était terminée avec la bataille finale quelques semaines auparavant. Harry et Ginny se sont considérablement rapprochés, heureux d'être en vie. Ron pensait qu'il se passerait la même chose avec Hermione, mais la guerre et ses conséquences les avaient éloignés plus qu'ils ne le pensaient.

Ron était heureux de l'attention qui lui était porté; les demandes d'interviews et de séances photos lui ont tout de suite plu, contrairement à sa petite-amie.

Hermione elle ne voulait être le centre de l'attention du monde sorcier britannique. Elle voulait retrouver ses parents, finir ses études à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard et avoir une carrière; une vie simple pour une jeune fille simple.

Cela les avait éloigné. Ils ne dépassèrent pas le cap des baisers, la jeune sorcière voulant attendre un peu, Ron, impatient de nature, voulant tout immédiatement. Ils se séparèrent seulement quelques jours après la bataille finale. Le jeune homme se consola vite dans les bras de son ancienne amie, Lavender Brown.

Hermione stagnait. Les Weasley lui avaient offert de rester au Terrier le temps qu'elle trouve une solution pour rendre la mémoire à ses parents, toujours cachés en Australie sous le pseudonyme de Wendell et Monica Wilkins. Elle désespérait d'en trouver une. Les charmes portant sur l'esprits sont complexes et ne sont pas toujours réversibles, et quand ils le sont, cela peut être très dangereux de performer le contre-sort, pouvant parfois abîmer ou détruire l'esprit de la personne.

Ne trouvant donc pas de réponses, Hermione se renferma sur elle-même. La journée elle apparaissait comme l'ombre de la jeune fille rayonnante et avide de connaissance qu'elle était. Elle était devenue une coquille vide, jolie certes, mais sans vie. Elle avait ses amis oui, mais ils avaient leurs propres problèmes à régler, leur propre joie à célébrer. La seule personne proche d'Hermione qui était dans un état similaire au sien était Bill, l'ainé des enfants Weasley.

Les Mangemorts étant arrivés avant que ne soit performé le sort qui lierait Bill et Fleur, le jeune couple avait décidé d'attendre la fin de la guerre pour se marier. Malheureusement et malgré ce qu'elle avait pourtant affirmé à son fiancé, Fleur ne supporta pas les cicatrices que Fenrir Greyback avait infligé à Bill. Il ne lui en voulait pas, elle avait essayé mais n'avait pas pu passer outre; donc après la bataille finale elle était repartie proche de Nice chez ses parents en France. Cela avait été un coup dur pour le sorcier.

Il continuait à travailler à Gringotts, mais son travail de briseur de sorts ne lui plaisait plu autant qu'il ne lui avait plu dans le passé. Il voulait changer d'air, essayer quelque chose de nouveau. C'est à ce moment là que la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard lui envoya une lettre, lui demandant de se rendre à son bureau, si possible accompagné d'Hermione.

Bill rentra donc chez au Terrier immédiatement après le travail, trouvant Ron, Lavender, Ginny et Harry au salon, discutant des nouveaux changements déjà en marche, grâce à Kingsley, admirable Ministre de la Magie par intérim depuis la bataille finale, deux mois auparavant. Il savait que les jumeaux était dans leur chambre, Fred n'étant sorti qu'une semaine auparavant après s'être fait écraser par plus de deux cents kilos de pierre pendant la Bataille de Poudlard avait besoin de se reposer. Percy et Charlie étant respectivement dans chez eux, il chercha de l'œil Hermione.

"Maman, tu n'aurais pas vu Hermione? demanda Bill à sa mère en entrant dans la cuisine, où elle préparait le repas du soir. Molly Weasley était heureuse que toute sa famille et qu'une grande partie de l'Ordre du Phénix ait survécu à la guerre. "Non, mais elle est surement dans la chambre de Ginny", répondît-elle avant de se remettre aux fourneaux.

Bill monta donc les escaliers et alla toqer à la porte d'Hermione. Il s'inquiétait pour la jeune fille, non, femme; car oui Hermione Granger avait tout d'une femme, une très jolie même. Elle mangeait et dormait peu, et ne sortait de ses livres que pour assouvir les besoins humains primaires. Elle parlait peu aussi, et ne souriait qu'en de très rares occasions. Il avait toujours apprécié la jeune fille, la meilleure amie de son plus jeune frère, elle était intelligente et loyale envers ceux qu'elle trouvait digne de confiance. Mais depuis la fin de la guerre, il commençait sérieusement à apprécier ce qu'il voyait.

La petite fille aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux dents de devant trop longues se trouvait être devenue une jeune femme plus que plaisante. Malgré sa petite taille qui ne dépassait pas le mètre cinquante-cinq, elle avait un corps parfaitement proportionné avec des jambes fines, une silhouette élancée, une poitrine et un derrière fermes. Sa peau avait bronzé dû aux mois passés à rechercher les Horcruxes, ses cheveux descendant jusqu'à sa descente de reins en boucles soyeuses s'étaient éclairci eux aussi dû aux mois de cavales, ils étaient par endroits presque blonds. Ce sont ses yeux qui avaient le plus changé; autrefois pleins de vie, de joie et d'espoir, ils étaient devenus sombres et vides, jamais un de ses sourire n'était remonté jusqu'à ses yeux depuis la guerre.

Elle ouvrit la porte, légèrement surprise de voir Bill sur le pas. Elle l'appréciait certes, mais ils n'avaient jamais été très proches, il était juste le grand frère très séduisant et légèrement plus âgé de son meilleur ami. Il avait toujours été intelligent et très décontracté; et malgré ses cicatrices qui barraient son visage de toute parts, elle ne pouvait renier qu'il était beau, un peu trop surement.

"Je peux entrer? demanda Bill doucement. Hermione s'effaça du pas de la porte et le laissa passer. Elle lui fît ensuite signe de s'assoir sur son lit, ce qu'il fît. " Minerva m'a envoyé une lettre nous demandant tous les deux d'aller la voir, quand est-ce que tu serais libre pour y aller? Hermione réfléchit quelques instants, elle avait elle aussi reçu une lettre de la directrice lui demandant un rendez-vous. " Tu ne travailles pas demain? Demanda-t-elle à Bill, ne sachant s'il travaillait le samedi ou pas. " Non en effet. " Nous pourrons y aller demain matin alors, je vais tout de suite lui écrire. "

Bill la remercia et lui annonça que le diner serait bientôt prêt. Elle écrivit sa lettre au Professeur McGonagall lui disant qu'ils seraient, avec Bill, demain dans son bureau à dix heures. Après avoir envoyé Coquecigrue, le hibou de Ron, porter la missive à son Professeur Hermione descendît rejoindre les autres pour le repas.

Elle était heureuse de savoir que certaines choses n'avaient pas changé et ne changeraient surement jamais. Les repas au Terrier était toujours aussi joviaux et les participants y étaient toujours aussi nombreux. Malgré tout ce monde autour d'elle, Hermione se sentait seule. Ils avaient tous quelque chose. Les jumeaux avaient leur magasin de farce et attrapes et l'un l'autre, Ron avait Lavander tandis que Harry avait Ginny. Même Bill, qui venait de se séparer de sa fiancée, avait au moins son travail pour lui changer les idées. Hermione elle ne pouvait commencer à travailler maintenant alors qu'elle retournerait faire sa septième année à Poudlard en Septembre accompagnée de Ginny, les garçons aillant décidé qu'ils ne voulaient y retourner.

Bill vît le visage de la jeune fille changé et de presque jovial devenir mélancolique, et presque triste. Il décida de s'assoir près d'elle pour le repas, se dît que lui faire la conversation l'aiderait peut être à chasser ses démons.

"Hey Hermione, alors tu as trouvé une solution pour le sortilège de tes parents? Demanda innocemment Bill, sachant que la jeune femme aimait parler de ses recherches, même si ses parents étaient un sujet sensible. " J'avance à petits pas, le contre-sort étant si difficile à performer, je ne sais pas si c'est bien intelligent de ne serait-ce qu'essayer." Sa voix était lasse et possédait une pointe d'amertume que Bill trouva triste. Il savait, entant que briseur de sorts, qu'il était très compliqué de lever un sortilège d'amnésie, surtout sur des moldus qui n'ont pas les mêmes capacités psychiques que les sorciers.

Jusqu'à un certain point, la magie aide l'esprit du sorcier à le guérir, mais les moldus eux, n'ayant pas les mêmes capacités, risquent de perdre l'esprit et de se retrouver avec les même santé mentale que les Londubat.

Bill réfléchît pendant un moment aux possibilités, se demandant si lui, ayant dix ans d'expérience dans le domaine, serait capable d'aider Hermione à rendre la mémoire à ses parents.

"Écoute, demain après le rendez-vous avec Minerva, je t'emmène manger dans un endroit calme et tu m'expliqueras en détails le sortilège que tu as jeté à tes parents, comme ça si je peux t'aider, je le ferai."

Le sourira qu'Hermione lui offrît, son premier vrai sourire depuis la bataille finale valait amplement le fait de lui rendre ce service. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, heureuse tout simplement de ne plus être seule.

"Merci Bill, dît-elle, souriante avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, "Je vais préparer mes notes pour demain", annonça Hermione avant de se précipiter à l'étage pour préparer ses papiers. Bill, encore un peu sous le choque, était toujours assis à la table de la cuisine, ses joues rougies par le fait qu'Hermione ait été si proche de lui, physiquement.

Il décida d'aller prendre l'air, sans voir les jumeaux, qui avaient suivit l'interaction entre leur frère ainé et la jeune femme, le suivre avec chacun un sourire amusé sur le visage.

Bill s'assît au pied d'un arbre dans le jardin du Terrier, et pensa à ce qui s'était passé pendant sa vie d'adulte. Il était parti très rapidement en Egypte pour travailler pour Gringotts très peu de temps après avoir été diplomé de Poudlard. Il a eu quelques aventures là-bas, mais rien de sérieux ni de durable, il préférait se concentrer sur son travail. Quand il rentra en Angleterre, il rencontra Fleur et tomba tout de suite sous le charme de la jeune française, malgré ses manières agaçantes et ses remarques parfois acerbes. Ils avaient été heureux, très heureux même avant qu'il ne se fasse attaquer par Greyback. Mais tout avait changé depuis ce jour. Ils avaient voulu maintenir le mariage mais n'avaient jamais pu se lier dû à l'attaque des Mangemorts ce même jour. Pendant la guerre, leur relation était tendue. Elle ne disait rien certes, mais il savait que son physique la répugnait.

Mais quand Hermione le regardait, il n'y avait ni dégoût ni pitié, juste de l'affection et du respect; ça le choquait mais le rendait heureux malgré tout.

Il fût interrompît dans ses pensées par Fred et George, leurs visages lumineux comme des gamins le matin de Noël.

"Alors Billy, tu n'aurais pas un petit truc, commença Fred

"Pour nôtre petite Hermione? finît George.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, ne sachant que dire. Elle était charmante mais j'étais d'abord bien plus vieux qu'elle, puis elle méritait mieux qu'un bachelor de presque trente ans dont le visage n'était plus que charpie.

Alors que j'allais répondre, tous deux m'interrompirent.

"Pas la peine de répondre Frérot, dît George, "On sait tout, ajouta Fred, " Et on va t'aider! Finirent-ils tout les deux, en cœur.

Ce genre de déclaration de la part des jumeaux était quelques chose de très effrayant, sachant qu'ils étaient capables de tout. Bill s'attendait vraiment au pire alors qu'il voyais George soutenir un Fred encore affaibli suite à ses blessures sur le chemin du Terrier.

_Demain sera une longue, très longue journée,_ pensa Bill alors que lui aussi se dirigeait vers le Terrier pour passer une nuit de sommeil bien méritée.


	2. Chapter 2

La proposition que les jumeaux ont fait à leur frère ainé, Bill, ne lui plaisait pas tellement. Certes il appréciait beaucoup Hermione, pour ce qu'elle était et pour ce qu'elle faisait, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était près à s'engager dans une relation sérieuse et durable, ce que désirait sûrement la jeune fille de dix-huit ans. Certes elle était belle, pas comme Fleur l'était, de cette beauté pleine et parfaite, froide et austère; Hermione, elle, possédait une beauté vivace et charmante, mais aussi intelligente car elle savait se mettre en valeur, sans avoir besoin de se faire remarquer à chaque occasion donnée. Oui, elle était parfaite ou presque aux yeux du jeune homme.

Il se décida à monter se coucher, ne voyant plus les lumières allumées au Terrier, expliquant que tout le monde devait déjà être couché.

Il fît attention de ne pas faire trop de bruit, aillant vérifié l'heure, une heure du matin, montrant qu'il avait passé plus de deux heures dehors, perdu dans ses pensées, des pensées pratiquement toutes portées sur Hermione.

En montant les escaliers, il entendît quelqu'un gémir. Il crût d'abord qu'Harry et Ginny avait trouvé le moyen de se retrouver seuls. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, ces gémissements n'étaient pas dû au plaisir que pouvait procurer une passion jeune, mais cela ressemblait plus à des murmures apeurés.

Il ne se posa pas de question avant d'entrer dans la chambre que Ginny et Hermione partageaient. En premier lieu, il vît le lit de Ginny complètement vide, à priori inutilisé; preuve qu'elle avait trouvé une solution de couchage plus agréable que son lit de jeune fille.

La deuxième chose dont il s'aperçut fût Hermione. Mais elle n'était pas comme elle l'était d'habitude, contrôlée. Elle était en position fœtal, sanglotante et effrayée par quelque chose, ou quelqu'un qu'elle seule pouvait voir. Bill se fît la réflexion que jamais elle n'avait parût si jeune, si enfantine qu'à ce moment précis.

Il sortit vite de sa rêverie en l'entendant pousser un cri strident, un cri qui lui glaça le sang. Il ne réfléchît pas à deux fois avant de se positionner près d'elle dans son lit et de la prendre dans ses bras, pour la réconforter, pour lui faire savoir qu'elle ne devait plus se battre seule contre des forces qui la dépassaient.

« Chut, cajola Bill doucement en la berçant, c'est Bill, réveille toi, continua-t-il doucement.

« Bill? Dit Hermione doucement, comme si elle n'y croyait pas, que fais-tu ici? Il y a un problème? ». Elle commença à se relever, signe qu'elle avait toujours peur, qu'elle ne se sentait pas plus en sécurité en ces temps d'après guerre, ces temps censés être de paix, qu'avant la défaite de Voldemort, où elle était une cible principale, où sa tête était mise à prix.

« Tout va bien Hermione. Bill gêné, ne savait comment lui énoncer le fait qu'il l'avait entendu et vu se débattre contre des forces seulement présentes dans sa tête. A la fin de sa réflexion, il se dît que la vérité était la meilleure des solutions, et donc lui exposa l'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvé.

« Je suis vraiment désolée que tu m'aies entendu, murmura Hermione, honteuse que le frère de son meilleur ami ait découvert que ses pensées n'étaient pas des plus claires, ni des plus tranquilles, « J'ai fait un cauchemar, ça m'arrive parfois. »

Elle décida elle aussi que la vérité était la meilleure carte à jouer, ne sachant de toute manière pas mentir correctement. Elle se sentait honteuse d'avoir oublier de charmer la chambre comme elle le faisait depuis la fin de la guerre, pour que personne ne la voit, pour que personne ne l'entende.

Elle était censée être une femme forte, indépendante et rationnelle, mais son subconscient ne cessait de la torturer avec des souvenirs, affreux certes mais normalement passés. Elle savait que certains verraient à travers son jeu, qu'ils pourraient découvrir, éventuellement, qu'elle ne trouvait pas la vie aussi parfaite qu'eux pensaient qu'elle était.

C'était plus dur pour elle car elle ne pouvait se reposer sur personne. Fred avait George, Harry recevait l'aide de Ginny et Ron celle de Lavender. Tout le monde avait quelqu'un sur qui compter; mais les parents d'Hermione ne se rappelaient plus d'elle et elle n'avait pas de compagnon à qui parler, à qui elle pourrait se confier en toute confiance sans aucune réserve. Elle n'avait besoin de protection, elle savait se défendre correctement, mais elle avait besoin que quelqu'un l'aide à éloigner les cauchemars, à se protéger contre elle-même.

Elle se rassît à côté de Bill, qui gentiment ne lui demanda pas de détail sur l'épisode auquel il venait d'assister, ce qui lui plût énormément. Des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses joues pour des raisons rationnelles seulement pour elle.

Elle avait toujours été la plus intelligente du groupe, mais aussi la plus forte d'un point de vue émotionnel. Jamais elle ne craquait ou presque, elle était un pilier qui soutenait l'amitié que du Trio d'Or, comme les médias aimaient les surnommer Ron, Harry et elle.

Mais dans son lit, proche de Bill, elle se trouvait faible. Elle n'était plus la femme que rien ne touchait mais était redevenue la jeune fille seule et peu sûre d'elle qu'elle était avant sa première rentrée à Poudlard.

La voyant pleurer, Bill la fît s'allonger puis fît de même près d'elle. Il passa son bras sous la tête de la jeune femme, ce qui lui permît de se reposer sur son épaule. Elle se calma rapidement et ne pût que remarquer les muscles bien dessinés sous sa nuque ainsi que l'odeur virile et positivement entêtante qu'avait Bill. Elle se surpris à rougir non de honte mais de plaisir à se sentir si bien, si à l'aise dans les bras de l'homme sous elle.

Ils ne parlèrent plus, puis ils s'endormir peu après, tous deux des questions plein la tête.

A huit heure le lendemain matin, Hermione et Bill étaient toujours endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, chacun aillant un air serein et de plénitude sur le visage. C'est dans cette vision presque idyllique que Ginny les retrouva, en rentrant dans sa chambre.

Hermione, habituée à être sur le qui-vive pendant la chasse au Horcruxes, entendit tout de suite le bruit de surprise qui sortît d'entre les lèvres de sa jeune amie.

D'abord étonnée de la sensation douce et chaude qu'elle ressentait, au contraire à l'air peu accueillant, et encore moins confortable que son lit offrait habituellement, elle se rappela de la soirée, ou plutôt de la nuit de la veille, où Bill Weasley, un de ses fantasme régulier, la réconforta et l'aida à se rendormir, en sombrant dans les ténèbres du sommeil lui aussi par la même occasion.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? ». Murmura Ginny, pour ne pas réveiller son frère le plus âgé.

« Euh.. J'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit, Bill m'a entendu et est venu me réconforter ». Marmonna

Hermione en tournant la tête pour apercevoir le visage paisible de Bill, complètement endormi et ignorant de l'interrogatoire qu'Hermione allait sans doute subir sous la plus jeune des Weasley.

« En me réconfortant, je suppose que nous nous sommes tous les deux endormis » Reprit la jeune femme, son visage fonçant d'au moins trois teintes au niveau des pommettes et de son cou.

« Ah d'accord » Répondit Ginny, qui loin de s'en moquer, ne voulait juste pas se mêler trop de ce qui ne la regardait pas, pour le moment.

Ginny suggéra à sa meilleure amie de réveiller Bill avant que la matriarche Weasley, Molly, ne décide de monter pour réveiller tout le monde en vu du petit déjeuner, et secrètement mais pas tellement, de vérifier que chaque jeune sous son toit ait dormi dans leurs lits respectifs.

Hermione, reconnaissant le conseil intelligent réveilla Bill doucement, de manière légèrement inconfortable, n'aillant jamais réveillé d'hommes avant, excepté son propre père, et Harry et Ron; ce qui ne compte pas vraiment.

Elle commença par murmurer son prénom en le secouant doucement par l'épaule, ce qui apporta un résultat non concluant vu que Bill continua de respirer profondement avec les yeux fermés fermement, signe qu'il ne se réveillait pas.

Elle trouva cette situation plus gênante que son premier baiser, _je dois être la seule jeune fille qui pense que de réveiller un homme est plus inconfortable, gênant que d'en embrasser un autre,_ pensa-t-elle, se pensant extrêmement ridicule de se parler à elle-même. Un petite voix sournoise, la vérité ou sa conscience ne se tût pas. _Victor ne me plaisait pas vraiment, je l'appréciait, alors que Bill lui me plait._

Après ces pensées qui jugeait de ridicules, elle secoua le jeune homme plus fort, et cette fois-ci, il se réveilla, ses yeux bleus clairs encore à demi-clos et son esprit encore embué par le sommeil réparateur qu'il s'était offert.

Quand il se tourna et qu'il vît Hermione, en nuisette de soie épaisse bleu turquoise, il se rappela à son tour de la veille, et se sentant coupable d'avoir profité de la détresse de la jeune femme pour se rapprocher d'elle, jusqu'à s'endormir même accidentellement, il se releva brutalement, s'excusa en marmonna un anglais peu réveillé, et sortit de la chambre pour prendre la place de sa sœur sous la douche, histoire de se calmer le corps et l'esprit, qui tout deux ne fonctionnaient que trop bien à cause de la proximité de la jeune femme, objet récent de désir et de rêverie de Bill.

Déconcertée et vaguement heurtée par le comportement immature et maladroit de Bill, Hermione se leva à son tour et s'étant douchée la veille au soir, se décida de s'habiller et d'aller manger un peu plus tôt, se rappelant son rendez-vous avec le Professeur McGonnagal et Bill.

Bill descendît peu après, habillé de manière classe et décontractée à la fois grâce à un pantalon beige en lin et une chemise crème dont les manches étaient remontés au niveau de ses coudes. Il mangea tranquillement pendant que le reste de la famille descendait un à un.

Bill et Hermione, étant rassasiés grâce au repas préparé avec soin par Molly, décidèrent de partir un peu plus tôt pour Poudlard, étant tous deux curieux de ce que l'ancien Professeur de Métamorphose leur voulait.

* * *

_Note: Je m'excuse pour ce délais ridiculement long. J'ai cassé mon ordinateur au mois d'Août et viens juste de m'en racheter un de qualité potable. En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise._


	3. Chapter 3

Sur le chemin pour se rendre à la bordure du Burrow où Hermione et lui pourraient transplaner, Bill était anxieux. Sortir de la chambre où il avait passé la nuit comme un voleur n'était pas le geste le plus judicieux qu'il ait eût. Bien sûr il avait une excuse; sa petite soeur venait de les surprendre lui, son frère, et elle sa meilleure amie au lit, entrelacés comme deux amants. Il était gêné, et ne savait comment expliquer son geste à Hermione, qui devait sans doute avoir été blessée par sa réaction de gaçon adolescent prit la main dans le sac.

Tout deux marchaient en silence, ne savant quoi dire à l'autre. Hermione, quoi que légèrement heurtée, comprenait en partie la réaction du jeune homme, elle-même s'étant sentie très exposée sous le regard intérrogateur de Ginny. Mais tout de même, à trente ans, elle ne pensait pas qu'il se comporterait de cette manière, si enfantine et à la limite de l'impolitesse. Arrivés enfin à leur destination première, Bill prît la main d'Hermione fermemant afin de les faire transplaner ensemble.

Arrivés tous deux devant les grilles de Poudlard, Hermione commença à avancer en direction du monument quand Bill l'arrêtement en attrapant son poignet de manière ferme et assuré.

"Attends s'il te plait" dit-il alors que la jeune fille le regardait de manière intérrogative. "Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce matin, Hermione, j'étais juste embarassé..euh non par toi bien sûr, juste que ma soeur nous surprenne au lit" continua-il pendant qu'Hermione riait intérieurement du fait que Bill soit si mal à l'aise, lui si confiance d'ordinaire.

"Ne t'en fais pas Bill, je comprends et ne suis pas fâchée, vexée peut-être que tu ais eu honte d'être au lit avec moi, mais pas fâchée" dit-elle, décidant de le laisser s'embarasser un peu plus. Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle a dit, mais voir le Grand William Weasley, briseur de sorts reconnu et héro de guerre rougissant et embarassé d'une manière typiquement "Weasley" l'amusait beaucoup.

"Mais non Hermione, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire; tu es une très belle femme, attirante et intélligente" balbutia-t-il, essayant de se rattraper. Hermione, n'y tenant plus, se mît à rire, à rire plus fort qu'elle n'avait fait depuis longtemps.

"Merci Bill, dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui. "Je te faisais marcher, tout le monde serait terrorisé qu'une des femelles Weasley le retrouve dans une position comprométante."Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, ce qui fît rougir le jeune homme encore plus, au plus grand amusement d'Hermione, et l'entraîna à sa suite vers l'entrée de l'école.

Arrivés à l'intérieur de Poudlard, Bill et Hermione se trouvèrent tous les deux nostalgiques. Bill car il y avait passé les plus belles années de sa vie, en tant que préfet, préfet-en-chef et joueur de quiddich, il n'avait que des bons souvenirs ou presque de l'école qui lui avait véritablement enseigné la magie.

Hermione, elle, était nostalgique pour une toute autre raison. L'école lui avait permis d'apprendre véritablement à devenir une sorcière accomplie et à rencontrer ses meilleurs amis, Harry, Ron et Ginny, mais cette établissement que beaucoup trouvait merveilleux, lui avait aussi volé son adolescence, en partie tout du moins. Elle était trop occupée à trouver des solutions pour sauver Harry de Voldemort pour vraiment avoir apprécié son adolescence.

Elle n'avait jamais aimé et n'avait jamais vraiment été aimé comme toute jeune fille en rêve. Elle n'avait pas fait la fête, ou bécoté de garçons dans les recoins sombres du château. Elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse et était encore aussi pure que le jour de sa naissance. Mais surtoût, elle avait vu bon nombre de ses amis, professeurs, alliés et ennemis mourir ou être blessés entre les murs de ce château que beaucoup de jeunes gens pendant des années avaient appelé "maison".

Elle sorti de sa rêverie lorsque tous deux arrivèrent devant l'escalier menant au bureau directorial, toujours gardés par deux gargouilles. Il dîrent le mot de passe," dragibus", nom de sucrerie; plaisanterie toujours gardée, même après la mort du directeur Albus Dumbledore. Les créatures sombres s'écartèrent pour les laisser entrer.

Le bureau directorial, pendant l'année sombre, avait changé, signe que les forces du mal étaient maîtres de l'école. Mais Minerva McGonnagal aillant depuis peu investi les lieux, le bureau retrouva sa splendeur d'autrefois où les décorations étaient coloréees, les objets inconnus et étranges entreposé, et une direction souriante à son front.

La nouvelle directrice, bien que fatiguée et visiblement vieillie par la guerre et ses ravages, les invita à prendre place et leur servi le thé. Après les politesses d'usage et l'annonce que le château, partiellement détruit pendant la bataille finale, avait été reconstruit complètement et était en état d'accueillir de jeunes sorcières et sorciers.

"Professeur, allez-vous nous dire pourquoi vous nous avez convoqué aujourd'hui? demanda-il, avec l'appui d'Hermione. Tous deux étaient très curieux de savoir pourquoi leur ancienne directrice de maison les avait fait venir au châteaux.

"William, vous avez sûrement appris que le Professeur Flitwick avait été blessé pendant la bataille. Quoi que guérit complètement, il a crût bon de me prévenir il y a deux jours qu'il avait décidé de prendre sa retraite." Elle fît une pause, buvant une gorgée de thé chaud avant de continuer. " Malheureusement, avec des délais aussi court et en vue d'une année pleine de changements, je ne suis dans l'incapacité de trouver un professeur de Charmes. Je vais allez droit au but, consentiriez-vous, ne serait-ce que pour un an le temps que je retrouve quelqu'un, à prendre son poste ainsi que celui de Directeur des Griffondors?"

Bill, légèrement choqué, se mît à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Le poste avait beaucoup d'avantages; un prestige important dans le monde sorcier, le temps de faire de la recherche, revenir au château qui l'avait vu grandir, tout cela le temptait énormément. Mais devenir Professeur de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard comportait certains inconvéniants; les professeurs résidaient au château et ne le quittait que pour les vacances et certains week-end prévus d'avances, ce qui leur enlevait la possibilité d'avoir une vie sociale en dehors du cadre du travail. Etre Directeur de maison signifiait aussi qu'il devait être toujours disponible, nuit et jour, ce qui le tracassait légèrement.

"Bien sûr je peux vous laisser quelques jours pour réfléchir si vous le désirez, dit la Directrice, ce qui sortît Bill de ses pensées, mais j'aimerais une réponse rapidement." Finît-elle. Bill acquiesça, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour être aussi assurée qu'il aimerait qu'elle le soit.

"Miss Granger, Hermione, se rattrapa-t-elle, ne voulant pas rabaisser la jeune fille à un rang inférieur que son compagnon au niveau de la politesse, ce qui fît sourir la jeune femme en question. " Vous avez sûrement déjà reçu la possibilité d'accepter des A.S.P.I.C.'s arbritaires offerts par le Ministère; je ne m'avance pas trop en disant que vous avez refuser cette offre?" A ça, la jeune femme acquiesça et donna raison à son Professeur. " C'est bien ce que je pensais. Quand devez-vous les passer?"

"A la fin du mois Madame" répondit Hermione, poliment.

"Parfait. J'ai un poste à vous proposer. Vous avez obtenu vôtre diplôme de fin de scolarité moldue? Demanda l'aînée, ce qui déconcerta Hermione.

"Oui, pendant les vacances entre ma troisième et quatrième année, j'ai obtenu mon baccalauréat littéraire; depuis j'ai passé mon degré en littérature. Le Baccalauréat, ou diplôme de fin d'étude, est un équivalent des A.S.P.I.C.'s, mon degré en littérature est considéré comme des études supérieures." Expliqua-t-elle car sachant que Bill et son Professeur étaient des Sang-Purs, donc tous les deux élevés dans le monde sorcier uniquement, elle n'était pas sûre que tous des connaissait bien le cursus scolaire standart moldu.

"Parfait, ça vous donne donc la possibilité d'enseigner dans le monde moldu? demanda McGonnagal, portant un sourire et une étincelle dans les yeux très ressemblante à celle que portait son prédécesseur. Hermione acquiesça, se demandant toujours où voulait en venir la Directrice.

"J'ai une proposition à vous faire, en espérant que vous allez accepter. Pour faire court, nous les professeurs avons remarqué, quoi que les enseignements magiques soient de qualité, que les élèves possédaient beaucoup de difficultés à dans le domaine linguistique, et notamment à l'écrit. Avant la guerre, la grande majorité des places au conseil des Gouverneurs étaient occupées par des conservateurs, refusant donc qu'un court moldu soit donné dans cette école, mais l'emprisonnement de beaucoup d'entre eux à libéré beaucoup de places, donc il a été vôté plus tôt dans la semaine qu'un court d'anglais et de littérature serait donné à tous les élèves à la rentrer, et je ne vois personne de meilleure que vous Hermione, pour occuper ce poste."

Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, ne sût d'abord quoi dire tellement elle était touchée que ce poste prestigieux lui soit proposé. Bien sûr, elle avait remarqué qu'il manquait à l'école un enseignement basique de la langue, en particulier pendant qu'elle corrigeait les devoirs de Ron, et était très heureuse de voir qu'elle, l'idéaliste Née-Moldue, n'était pas la seule à s'être fait la remarque.

"Je ne sais pas quoi dire, à part accepter. C'est une si bonne idée d'intégrer ce cours au cursus de Poudlard, je serais honnorée de devenir Professeur de langue à la rentrée." Annonça Hermione, encore quelque peu émue.

"Merci Hermione, je suis heureuse de pouvoir nous déclarer collègue." Dit Minerva, en se levant pour enlasser la jeune femme, qui lui rendît tout de suite son entrainte. "Par contre, en tant que premier professeur dans cette matière, ce sera à toi de créer le Syllabus, donc tu ne seras guidée par aucun livre à la rentrée. Cette année est une année d'essaie, de renouveau, donc tu n'auras que très peu de contrainte, mais en Juin prochain, tu devras présenter tes plans pour chaque niveau aux Gouverneurs." Finit la Directrice, en allant se rassoir derrière son burreau.

Le fait de devoir créer un programme, loin de la décourager, la rendît d'autant enthousiaste, car ce serait son oeuvre, et c'est sur ses pas que travailleront d'autres professeurs de Poudlard dans le futur.

Bill pendant ce temps, fût impressionné par Hermione. Comme son père, il était assez fasciné par le monde moldu, et donc avait fait des recherches. Les jeunes moldus, en Angleterre, passaient leur diplôme de fin d'études entre dix-sept et dix-huit ans en moyenne, et leur degré seulement quatre ans après. Hermione avait donc eût son degré avec environ quatre ans d'avances, et en ne suivant que des courts par elle-même, ce qui la rendait d'autant plus impressionnante à ses yeux.

Il avait eût le temps de se calmer pendant qu'Hermione et Minerva discutait du contrat de la jeune femme. Lui, d'abord peu sûr au niveau du poste de Professeur de Sortilèges, se trouva plus enthousiaste en pensant qu'il pourrait passer cette année avec Hermione. Il se dît qu'après tout, il avait besoin de changement, et à part sa famille et quelques amis, il n'avait plus vraiment d'attache maintenant qu'ils étaient séparés, lui et Fleur.

"Professeur, j'ai décidé d'accepter." Dît Bill en souriant. Minerva, heureuse, vînt à son tour l'enlacer et le remercier.

Il passèrent l'heure qui suivît à signer leur contrat, discuter de leurs salaires et de leurs nouveaux lieux de vie, qu'ils auraient la chance de voir quand ils viendraient tous deux s'installer après qu'Hermione ait passé ses examens, et donc une semaine avant la rentrée.

Ils dîrent au revoir à la Directrice, qui insista, en qualité de collègues, qu'ils l'appellent par son prénom. En sortant de l'école pour se rendre jusqu'à la grille où ils pourraient transplaner pour rentrer au Burrow. Au lieu de ça, Bill invita Hermione à déjeuner aux Trois Balais pour fêter leur nouveau travail. Hermione heureuse de l'initiative de son ami et maintenant collègue, se laissa entraîner dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, espérant que cette journée continuerait à être aussi agréable.

* * *

_Note: En grande amoureuse de la langue française et de la langue anglaise, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'il manquait un cours comme celui-ci dans l'œuvre de J.K Rowling. En espérant que cette idée, qui je le pense est peu vue, vous plaira._


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione et Bill essayèrent d'entrer dans la taverne "Les Trois Balais" discrètement, malheureusement sans succès. Hermione, pour son aide sans laquelle Harry n'aurait pas pu vaincre Voldemort, sans laquelle il n'aurait pas passer les douze ans, était sans doute devenue la sorcière la plus célèbre de sa génération. Tous dans le monde sorcier voulait soit lui ressembler, soit être elle, soit lui nuire, mais tout le monde connaissait son nom et son visage, ce qui ne facilitait pas les sorties dans des lieux publiques.

Bill lui, avec Kingsley Shacklebolt, Fleur et quelques autres avaient été désigné comme des sortes égéries de la Lumière. Jeunes, séduisants, dynamiques et courageux, les journaux parlaient d'eux sans arrêt car ils étaient ce qu'il y a avait de mieux dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Kingsley, Ministre de la Magie à l'âge de seulement trente-six ans, était un modèle pour le monde sorcier tout entier. Fleur, un quart vélane, une intélligence respectable et un coup de baguette remarquable était devenue l'héroïne de toutes les petites filles, et l'objet de désir de tous les hommes. Bill grâce à son travail reconnu dans l'Ordre et pour Gringotts, son air charmeur, ses belles paroles, ses cicatrices jugées sexy pour les femmes ou respectanbles pour les hommes et ses exploits sur le champs de bataille représentait ce que tout petits garçons voulaient être et ce que toutes jeunes filles voulaient comme mari.

Tous deux, figures emblêmatiques de guerre, entrant dans un pub, ne passait sûrmement pas inaperçu.

Après quelques cris, sifflements et photographies prises, ils se décidèrent finalement à quitter l'établissement. Arrivés tout deux dans un coin tranquille, légèrement essoufflés pour échapper aux ventours qui voulaient un morceaux de leur vie privée, Hermione métamorphosa ses robes, ainsi que celles de Bill en habits simples mais classiques et lui annonça qu'elle l'emmenait manger au restaurant qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement dans le Londres moldu. Bill, appréciateur du monde moldu et de ce qu'il pouvait y découvrir, acquiesça et tendît sa main à la jeune femme pour qu'elle les fasse apparaître tous les deux.

Arrivés dans le West London, à l'abris des regards dans une ruelle sombre, Hermione les fît marcher une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à qu'ils arrivent devant un petit restaurant d'allure assez distingué, se situant juste en face du Trafalgar Square. Bill, n'étant jamais venu dans ce quartier du Londres moldu, se retrouva époustoufflé devant des immeubles et magasins habritant une population riche et comfortable. Des jeunes couples et des moins jeunes se baladaient dans les rues de ce Londre lumineux, ce que Bill eût tout de suite envie de faire avec Hermione. Malheureusement elle n'était pas sienne et ne le serait sûrement jamais.

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans le restaurant, où pour une fois personne ne les reconnu. Le maître d'hôtel, homme à peine plus âgé que Bill mais déjà grisonant, regardait Hermione comme si elle était un dessert bien trop appétissant. Il est vrai qu'Hermione, avec son chignon un peu stricte, son maquillage léger, sa robe de sorcière métamorphosée en robe de soirée simpliste bordeaux et ses petites chaussures hautes grises foncées était tout simplement sublimes. Elle ressemblait à une femme, le Professeur qu'elle serait bientôt, et plus à une adolescente. Grâce à sa grâce et son élégance, les gens la rencontrant pouvaient facilement la prendre pour une jeune femme adulte déjà accomplie.

Hermione se rendit compte très vite que le maître d'hôtel était un peu trop gentil pour être honnête mais laissa ses impolitesses passés, ne voulant créer un scandal pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il les mena elle et Bill très vite vers une table pour deux à l'abri des regards indiscrets, et Hermione commenda, en attendant le repas, une bouteille de champagne pour fêter leur nouvelles vie. Le jeune homme, n'en n'aillant jamais goûté, fût heureux que la jeune femme prenne les choses en main et ne le laisse pas se ridiculiser en choisissant une boisson qui ne lui plairait pas.

Il trinquèrent tous les deux à la vie, à Poudlard et à l'amour. Quand ils eûrent fini leur troisième coupe de champagne et la bouteille par la même occasion, ils se décidèrent à commender leur repas. Hermione choisit en entrée une salade César et un boeuf bourguignon comme plat alors que Bill se décida sur une assiette de charcuterie italienne et sur un plat de côtelettes d'agneau à la menthe, demandant la viande bleue. Le serveur, comme beaucoup d'autre, regarda Bill de manière étrange, presque avec dégoût à cause des cicatrices qui lui barraient le visage depuis maintenant plus d'un an.

Il avait souffert de ses cicatrices. Elles inspiraît la pitié chez ses proches, le dégoût chez les inconnus, la peurs chez les enfants; et elles avaient aussi fait fuir sa fiancée, la femme avec qui il désirait faire sa vie. Il se disait qu'il savait au fond de lui que leur couple ne durerait pas sur du long terme, qu'ils étaient trop différents pour s'entendre toute une vie; mais ça lui faisait tout de même mal de se dire qu'il ne serait jamais comme il l'avait été, attirant. Il n'y avait qu'Hermione qui ne le regardait pas différemment d'avant. Il la trouvait spéciale, cette jeune femme, elle qui avait tant souffert mais qui refusait que qui que ce soit souffre autour d'elle.

Hermione sentait que l'alcool lui montait à la tête. Elle, peu habituée à boire, sentait son visage chauffer et ses sens s'engourdir au fur et à mesure qu'elle buvait. D'abord le champagne, puis le vin rouge à table ne l'aidait pas à garder ses idées claires, mais la décoinça un peu, ce qui l'aida à discuter avec Bill durant le repas sans être gênée comme elle aurait pû l'être dans d'autres circonstances.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, de l'école, de la guerre, et du petit Teddy, fils de Nymphadora et de Remus Lupin, tout deux morts pendant la Bataille Finale, actuellement domicilié au domicile de ses parents. Enfant tout jeune, d'à peine plus de trois mois, avait compris tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, et depuis, grâce à son don de métamorphage, ne portait que ses cheveux rose bonbon, couleur préférée de sa mère, et ses yeux restaient couleur noisette, la couleur des yeux de son père. Il passait beaucoup de temps au Burrow, pour que sa grand mère, Andromeda se repose un peu.

Il fût bientôt temps de partir, Hermione et Bill commencèrent à se battre pour savoir qui allait payer l'addition. Le jeune homme, insistant que ce n'était qu'être un gentleman que de payer pour une si jolie jeune femme, finît par gagner cette bataille de Titans et présenta sa carte bleu, service nouveau et exclusif offert par Gringotts, régla la note et présenta sa main à Hermione, qui la prît. Tous deux hors de vue, ils transplanèrent direction le Burrow.

Tous deux, voulant éviter le tumulte que représentait l'ambiance du Burrow, décidèrent de se rendre au bord du lac, à quelques centaines de mètres de la maison. Hermione, la tête encore légère et la langue plutôt déliée après l'alcool ingurgité au restaurant, ne dît que ce qui lui passait par la tête.

"Dis moi Bill, et si on jouait à un jeu? Je te pose une question, tu es obligé d'y répondre et vice-versa." Elle fît une pause, regardant la réaction du jeune homme qui ne lui parût qu'amusé, trouvant l'idée d'Hermione divertissante, et surtout utile, lui aillant envie de connaître tout de la jeune femme et plus encore.

Avant même qu'ils aient pu commencer, ils apperçurent quelque chose.

Fred et George, d'un équilibre instable, étaient à moins de vingt mètres d'eux en train de les rejoindre. Tous deux alors qu'Hermione venait de se retourner et qu'ils approchaient de plus en plus, fîrent un clin d'oeil à Bill, signifiant qu'ils avaient entendu leur idée de jeu et allaient "aider" leur grand frère. Bill, appeuré par l'idée que ses frères allaient faire quelque chose d'idiot, se sentit devenir nerveux, plus qu'il ne l'était en tout cas.

"Hey vous deux." Dît Hermione, visiblement plus heureuse que Bill de voir les jumeaux. La jeune femme, aillant fait l'acquisition de bases solides en médicomagie avant de partir en cavale avec Harry et Ron, avait sûrement sauvé la vie de Fred pendant la bataille en lui faisant ingurgiter bon nombre de potions; ce qui l'avait donc beaucoup rapproché des deux jeunes hommes.

"Hey 'Mione, Bill. On vous a entendu..." commença George, " On aimerait bien jouer aussi..." continua Fred, "On a enfin réussi à se sauver!" finirent-ils, ensemble. Hermione, savant que Molly était devenue plus protective envers Fred qu'un dragon femelle protègeant ses oeufs, donna son accord pour qu'ils les rejoignent.

Bill, peu heureux de cet arrangement ne dît rien, mais restait sur ses gardes, connaissant ses frères, il était sûr qu'ils avaient quelque chose en tête.

* * *

_Note: Je remercie de tout cœur les personnes aillant laissé des commentaires positifs sur cette histoire. Je suis ouverte à toutes suggestions en commentaires ou un messages privés._


	5. Chapter 5

Bill était stressé, car contrairement à Hermione, il connaissait les jumeaux depuis toujours. Il était sûr qu'ils avaient quelque chose de prévu.

Hermione et George, avant de commencer le jeu, se levèrent pour aller chercher des rafraichissements. Quand Bill vît que son frère et la jeune femme était trop loin pour l'entendre, il se tourna vers Fred, qui souriait de manière béat, donc assez crétine, et se décida à le questionner un peu.

« Alors Fred, je vous connais toi et George, je sais que vous avez quelque chose derrière la tête. » Il fît une pause, et regarda le visage de son jeune frère, qui resta cruellement impassible et continua. « Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez prévu, mais s'il vous plait, ne m'embarrasser pas, et n'embêtez pas Hermione. Elle est heureuse aujourd'hui, elle sourit. » Finît-il, en voyant les yeux de son frère s'attendrirent.

Fred se dît que s'était une vérité; tous ne voyaient Hermione sourire que très peu depuis la fin de la guerre, et encore, les seules fois où elle souriait, ce n'était qu'un retroussement de lèvres factice, montrant encore plus son malheur qu'un visage triste. Car oui, lui et son jumeau s'étaient rendu compte de l'état de la jeune femme. Elle était belle, mais elle n'était plus rayonnante, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Est-ce que ça à quelque chose avec toi, frérot? » Dît Fred, accompagné d'un sourire entre l'enfant et le prédateur, montrant sa curiosité morbide et son amusement pervers à faire rougir son grand frère, si sûr de lui habituellement. « Tu ne veux pas répondre? Oh toi, grande figure emblêmatique de l'Ordre du Phénix? » Ajouta Fred, en se mettant à rire comme un dérangé.

Bill lui, préfèra garder le silence, ne sachant quoi répondre. Ils voulaient tous deux annoncer leurs nouveaux postes pendant le dîner, quand tout le monde serait réuni. Etait-elle heureuse d'avoir passé du temps avec lui? Elle paraissait l'être tout du moins. Malgré tout, Bill avait peur que sa bonne humeur retrouvée ne soit dû qu'au fait qu'elle était été employée pour un poste prestigieux dont elle serait la pionnière.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir me dire ce que vous avez prévu? » Bill insistait, il le savait, et n'hésiterait pas à utiliser des tactiques peu charitables pour obtenir une réponse. Voyant son frère secouer la tête de gauche à droite, signifiant qu'il refusait de parler, il continua. « Es-tu vraiment sûr de ne pas vouloir me le dire? » Encore un signe de tête montrant la négation. « Très bien, alors ça ne vous dérangerait pas, Fred de toi, que je parle à Maman et Papa de vôtre nouvelle gamme de produits, seulement vendus par correspondance? »

_C'était bas, vraiment très bas Bill._ S'avoua-t-il à lui même. Les jumeaux ne voulaient pas que leurs parents connaissent l'existence de leur nouvelle gamme de produits; Bill ne savait si c'était par peur de la fureur certaine de Molly, ou pour l'embarassement qu'ils étaient sûrs de récolter quand leur père leur demanderait le fonctionnement des ces certains produits.

Car les jumeaux vendaient depuis peu des sextoys et autres dispositifs du même genre. Ils en achetaient chez les moldus, leurs donnaient un côté un peu magique (lubrification automatique, réglage par la voix) et les vendaient aux sorcières et sorciers de tout le pays.

« Bon d'accord, mais d'abord promets moi que tu ne vas pas nous en empêcher? » Annonça Fred.

Bill, sachant qu'il était coincé, ne pût qu'accepter la proposition de son frère; une proposition dangereuse qui ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance.

« On a inventé une nouvelle potion, pas encore nommée d'ailleurs, il y a quelques jours. Ça possède les même propriétés que le Véritasérum, mais ça ne t'enlève pas ton libre arbitre. Si je te pose une question et que tu as pris un peu de la potion, ça ne te forcera pas à dire la vérité mais ça t'empêchera de mentir. Tout pourra donc choisir de dire la vérité, de te taire ou si tu es assez brave pour essayer de mentir... » Il fît une pause, prenant un air mystérieux. « Bah je ne te dirai pas ce que ça fait si tu mens, comme ça si tu essaies, on rira bien! » Il se mît alors à rire, comme il en a toujours eu l'habitude, pendant que Bill, heureux d'avoir la réponse à sa question, restait tout de même inquiet.

Il ne pouvait révéler son attirance à Hermione, ni le voulait délivrer toutes ses insécurités devant la jeune femme et ses frères. Sa réflexion se termina vite quand il vît Hermione et George revenir, pacs de Bières au beurre à la main, et accompagnés de Ginny, Lavender, Harry et Ron.

Bill, devant ce nouveau développement, se trouva encore plus inquiet qu'avant.

Hermione n'était pas plus rassurée. Elle se doutait elle aussi que les Jumeaux avaient quelque chose en tête, et ne se sentait pas prête à raconter des choses intimes sur elle. Elle avait peur de se ridiculiser devant le grand frère plus que charmant de son meilleur ami. Quand avec George ils croisèrent le reste du groupe, elle se sentît d'un coup encore plus stressée qu'elle ne l'était. George, naturellement, leur proposa de jouer, et bien sûr, ils acceptèrent tous.

Quand ils arrivèrent tous à l'endroit où Hermione et George avaient laissé Fred et Bill, la jeune femme se décida à s'assoir proche de Bill, qui de toute évidence, devait se sentir un peu mis à l'écart au milieu de ce groupe de jeunes sorciers et sorcières à peine majeurs. La jeune femme, d'humeur joyeuse pour la première fois depuis des semaines, se rapprocha du jeune homme, jusqu'à ce que leurs genoux se touchent.

Bill, se sentant en même temps flatté et plus confiant grâce au rapprochement de la jeune femme, tourna la tête de son côté, et lui sourît quand leurs yeux se croisèrent. D'un élan confiant et peu réfléchi, quand il vît que personne ne faisait attention à eux, il prît la main de la jeune femme et l'embrassa tendrement à la conjoncture entre sa main et son poignet. Bill, ne voyant aucune résistance venant de la jeune femme, garda sa petite main blanche et douce dans sa main abimée et plus calleuse.

Hermione était d'abord choquée du comportement du jeune homme, pas que cela la gênait. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas parfaite, ni même un modèle de beauté, mais que Bill se comporte avec elle de manière si charmante, si masculinement sexy la rendait toute chose et la faisait rougir de plaisir difficilement dissimulé. Elle avait envie qu'il l'embrasse comme un homme embrasse une femme, qu'il la touche comme un amant touche sa maîtresse. Son cerveau fonctionnait sans relâche pendant que sa main de jeune femme, de presque-enfant restait dans la main d'homme de Bill, et la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait était Bill.

« Et vous deux, on commence? » Demanda Fred, pendant que George se mettait à imiter un oiseau d'amour quelconque juste derrière lui. Tous se mirent à rire, pendant qu'Hermione et Bill, rougissaient comme deux écoliers pris sur le fait en train de se bécoter dans un couloir sombre à Hogwarts. Après que tout le monde fût calmé, Ginny distribua des boissons à tout le monde puis ils se mirent à jouer.

Bill, malgré qu'il connaisse la machination des jumeaux, dû boire comme les autres, ne voulant malgré tout pas enlever l'amusement de ses frères. Tous se dirent que quelque chose se bizarre se passait, Hermione fût la première par contre à faire la réflexion.

« Qu'avez-vous mis dans mon verre? » Demanda Hermione en se levant, l'air féline et dangereuse vers les jumeaux qui, malgré leur statut de héros de guerre, se faisaient tout petits devant la harpie que représentait Hermione en colère.

« Euh, rien du tout. » Répondirent Fred et George, en même temps. Tout à coup, une explosion de couleur entoura les deux jeune hommes, qui, quand la fumée se dissipa, se retrouvèrent complètement métamorphosés. Leur peau était verdâtre, leurs cheveux, devenus en quelque sorte des dreadlocks, étaient de couleur jaune canari. Tous s'esclaffèrent devant l'image comique devant eux, dont les jumeaux. Ils expliquèrent à tout le monde leur nouvelle invention, et ajoutèrent qu'il n'y avait pas d'antidote, que les effets de la potion se dissiperait d'ici quelques heures.

Tous, ne voulant exposer leurs vérités aux autres, se séparèrent. Ron parti avec Lavender en direction du Burrow, Harry et Ginny partirent eux se promener et George aida Fred à rentrer à l'intérieur, mais pas avant d'avoir fait un clin d'œil à son frère ainé.

Bill lui, resta près d'Hermione, ne voulant se séparer d'elle alors que l'après midi commençait. La jeune femme d'ailleurs ne s'en plaignait pas; elle qui commençait à apprécier de plus en plus la compagnie du jeune homme légèrement plus âgé qu'elle.

Il passèrent plusieurs heures à parler de tout et de rien, sans mentir évidemment. Quand l'après midi fût bien avancée, Bill proposa à Hermione qu'ils discutent d'un plan d'action pour aider ses parents à retrouver la mémoire; il proposa donc que tous deux rentrent et montent dans la chambre de la jeune femme où ils pourraient travailler.

Après seulement avoir relu les notes de la jeune femme, Bill comprit tout de suite que ce serait possible grâce à une potion peu complexe à préparer, en vente chez l'apothicaire au Chemin de Traverse. Bien sûr il aurait besoin d'être présent, car des sorts très complexes mais qu'il maîtrisait auraient besoin d'être utilisés sur les parents de la jeune femme.

« Merci Bill. » Dît Hermione, plus qu'excitée, des larmes de joie coulants sur ses joues. Tout à coup, elle ne pût se retenir plus longtemps et lui sauta dessus. Le jeune homme la soulevait par la hanche, alors que la jeune femme l'enserrait de ses bras autour du cou.

Bill la trouvait belle, plus que belle à ce moment. Il riait, pleurait et s'accrochait à lui comme si il était tout ce qu'elle avait, son seul espoir de retrouver ses parents conscients de l'existence de leur fille unique. Elle avait les yeux brillants, à cause des larmes et de sa joie; ses joues rosées lui donnaient un air très sensuel et ses cheveux foncés qui encadraient sa peau claire étaient légèrement bouclés, comme au matin même où elle avait fait un effort supplémentaire pour tanner sa tignasse rebelle.

Bill ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, de l'admirer alors que son visage n'était qu'à un dizaine de centimètre du sien. N'y tenant plus, il penchât son visage en avant doucement, comme pour lui demander la permission et toucha ses lèvres avec les siennes.

_Il m'embrasse, il m'embrasse, il m'embrasse_. Cette mantra tournait en boucle dans la tête de la jeune femme, qui, après quelques secondes de choc, ne pût s'empêcher de répondre au baiser que lui offrait son fantasme le plus récent.

Le jeune homme, sentant les lèvres pleines et douces de l'objet de ses désirs le plus récent se mettre à bouger, ne pût qu'approfondir le baiser en écartant doucement les lèvres de la jeune femme pour y introduire sa langue. Il se rendît compte très vite qu'Hermione n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience avec le péché de chair le plus léger, ce qui l'excitait comme jamais. Elle était pure, et rien que cette pensée fît remonter le peu de loup qu'il avait en lui, cadeau de Fenrir Greyback, et le fît se sentir si serré dans son jean que ça en devenait douloureux.

Ils continuèrent leur exploration buccale, tendrement, sensuellement puis de plus en plus passionnément jusqu'au moment où il posa Hermione, qui était jusque là toujours suspendue à son cou, sur le lit à quelques mètres de lui, et vint s'assoir proche d'elle. Il posa une main au creux de ses reins pendant que l'autre entrait en contact avec ses cheveux doux et de plus en plus frisés. Il l'embrassa à nouveau sur les lèvres, puis commença à descendre pour déposer des baisers sur sa mâchoire ainsi que dans son cou.

Hermione n'avait jamais ressenti cela, personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé, ne l'avait fait désirer un homme de cette manière. Quand Bill mordit doucement le point où l'on pouvait sentir son cœur battre sur son cou, elle ne pût empêcher un gémissement de plaisir échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Bill, voyant qu'elle aimait cela, sourît contre la peau tendre de douce de sa compagne avant de remonter doucement pour l'embrasser juste sur le bout du nez. Elle rît à ça, avant de se reprendre et, comme à son habitude, de se mettre à penser à une vitesse affolante.

Il venait de l'embrasser, et elle, Candide de l'amour, ne savait ce que cela signifiait. Était il attiré par elle? _Assurément,_ pensa-t-elle en voyant la bosse proéminente que formait le jean de Bill au niveau de son entre-jambes. Mais voulait-il plus qu'un amusement, qu'un '' coup d'un soir '' ? Toutes ces questions ne pouvaient arrêter de tourbillonner dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, qui, inconsciemment, se mît à respirer trop fort, ce qui alarma Bill.

« Hermione, ai-je fait quelque chose de mal? Tu voulais que j'arrête? Oh Merlin, je suis désolée. » Dît-il se prenant la tête entre les mains. Hermione l'entendait marmonner des mots comme '' stupide '', '' pire qu'un ado '', ou encore '' gros débile '' . Voyant ça, elle se calma instantanément et entreprît d'enlever les mains du jeunes homme, qui montrait un visage rougi par l'embrassement et la honte, honte d'avoir pu lui faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas. La jeune femme alors l'embrassa à nouveau, retrouvant le confort exquis qu'offrait les lèvres de cet homme qu'elle côtoyait depuis des années, mais n'avait que vraiment vu que depuis quelques semaines.

Heureux qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas, et encore plus heureux qu'elle veuille recommencer, il reprît le dessus sur le nouveau baiser qu'elle venait d'engendrer. Il avait tant pris le dessus qu'en un rien de temps, il se retrouva au dessus d'elle, leurs chemises à moitiés déboutonnées. Lui aillant la main malaxant le sein gauche de la jeune femme protégé par son soutien-gorge blanc, et elle gémissait tant elle aimait ce que Bill lui faisait ressentir, se sentant devenir humide entre les cuisses. Elle cherchait à se frotter, à obtenir une friction quelconque qui pourrait l'aider à calmer cette sensation brûlante qu'elle n'avait éprouvé que trop rarement, seule le soir dans son lit.

Comprenant ce que voulait la jeune femme, Bill ne réfléchît pas avant de baisser la fermeture éclair de la jupe d'Hermione, la faisant glisser le long de ses jambes fines, révélant une culotte en coton blanche, une culotte de jeune fille. Bill, fou de luxure à la vue de se sous-vêtement criant le fait qu'elle était vierge, se lécha les lèvres inconsciemment avant d'appliquer, à travers la culotte, une friction douce mais ferme au niveau du clitoris de la jeune femme. Hermione, son corps transformé en une boule de nerfs, ne pouvait penser qu'aux sensations délicieuses que les doigts de Bill lui faisaient ressentir. Quand Bill sentît que la jeune femme était sur le point de jouir alors qu'il ne lui avait même pas encore enlever son sous-vêtement, il arrêta son mouvement sur son clitoris couvert de coton blanc et entreprît de lui enlever le tissu gênant. Ses deux pouces étaient sous l'élastique de sa culotte quand il entendît une voix les appeler d'en bas.

« A table! » Criait Mme Weasley. Hermione, prenant d'un coup conscience de la position compromettante dans laquelle ils étaient, Bill et elle, entreprît de se relever puis remît sa jupe. Ne voulant pas fuir devant quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas honte, elle se pencha sur Bill qui était en train de reboutonner sa chemise, et lui vola un baiser avant de sortir de la chambre. Bill, abasourdi par le geste d'Hermione mais heureux qu'elle l'ait fait, finît de se rhabiller et sortît à son tour, le sourire au lèvres, ne pensant pas une seconde aux conséquences qui pourraient suivre.

Il savait qu'il voulait essayer de passer plus de temps avec Hermione, mais pas sur le plan amical. Il voulait être son partenaire, son amant. Il était décidé et en parlerait avec elle le soir même.

C'est un Bill si rayonnant qui se présenta à table seulement deux minutes après Hermione, que ses cicatrices paraissaient invisibles devant une si bonne humeur.

* * *

_Note: Si l'un ou l'une d'entre vous veut me parler de suggestions, j'y suis ouverte, n'aillant prévu que les grosses lignes de cette histoire et non les détail. Dîtes moi ce que vous en penser._


	6. Chapter 6

_Note: Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Encore une fois, j'attends vos avis et/ou suggestions avec impatience!_

* * *

Ils ne parlèrent pas ce soir là. Après avoir mangé, ils échangèrent un sourire et une embrassade maladroite après quoi ils partirent se coucher chacun de leur côté. Ni Hermione, ni Bill ne dormirent correctement cette nuit là.

Bill était perplexe. Plus il en apprenait sur Hermione, plus il l'appréciait. Bien sûr elle était encore jeune, et peu expérimentée; mais ça l'excitait beaucoup. L'idée seule qu'il pourrait être le premier à la toucher, à lui faire ressentir du plaisir, à la faire gémir suffisait à lui faire ressentir une luxure sans précédent. Il la voulait, il l'avait compris quand il l'avait embrassé et touché. Mais voulait-il créer quelque chose de sérieux avec elle? Sûrement, mais il n'en n'était pas certain.

Pendant ce temps Hermione réfléchissait. C'était une de ses activités favorites. Bill l'avait troublé. Il était tout ce qu'elle pouvait désirer chez un homme. Il était très intelligent, ainsi que passionné dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Bien entendu, son physique brut et ses airs virils n'enlevait rien au personnage qu'était William Weasley. Elle voulait apprendre à le connaitre, en savoir plus sur lui; tout savoir de lui en réalité. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti telle passion; elle ne savait même pas qu'elle était capable de luxure aussi entêtante.

C'est sur ces pensées troublées que tous deux s'endormir.

oo0oo

Il ne se passa pas grand chose dans les jours qui suivirent. Hermione et Bill ne parlèrent pas à nouveau du baiser passionné qu'ils avaient échangé, mais leurs gestes l'un envers l'autre devinrent de plus en plus intimes, ce qui ne déplaisait ni à l'un ni à l'autre. La jeune femme passa le plus clair de son temps à réviser pour ses N.E.W.T's.

Bill pendant ce temps donna sa démission à Gringotts et commença à préparer la potion dont il aurait besoin pour rendre la mémoire aux parents d'Hermione. Ils avaient décidé que le lendemain après la fin des examens de la jeune femme, ils allaient partir tous les deux pour l'Australie où ils s'occuperaient du cas des parents d'Hermione.

Le jour où avaient lieu les N.E.W.T's arriva. Hermione était une boule de nerf tant elle était stressée. Quand elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner avant de partir pour Hogwarts, Bill se rendit compte de son air tendu, ses traits tirés et ses manières stressées presque immédiatement. N'attendant pas que sa mère le fasse, il se leva et alla préparé le thé de la jeune femme ainsi que quelques toasts beurrés. Hermione, reconnaissante, accepta le petit déjeuné que Bill venait de lui préparer, et l'embrassa sur la joue pour le remercier.

Les seules personnes présentes au petit déjeuné étaient Fred, George, et les parents Weasley. Les ainés, occupés à discuter à voix basse, ne remarquèrent pas la réaction de leur premier fils au baiser sur la joue d'Hermione. Mais les jumeaux, eux, virent tout de suite qu'après un simple baiser sur la joue, leur frère ainé était rougissant comme un jeune homme l'aurait été devant son premier coup de cœur.

" Hey Georgie, t'as vu ça?" Demanda Fred, étant le premier à remarquer l'état dans lequel était son grand frère.

"Oh, on dirait que nôtre cher grand frère possède moins de self-contrôle que l'on ne le pensait." Répondît George à voix basse à son frère jumeaux.

Quand Hermione eût fini de manger, elle se leva pour se diriger vers la porte. Il était temps de partir à Hogwarts.

"Hermione, attends, je dois aller à Pré-au-Lard. Veux-tu que je t'accompagne?" Bill voulait au moins quelques minutes seul avec la jeune femme; et il devait véritablement se rendre au village sorcier pour récupérer des nouvelles robes de sorciers.

"Oui bien sûr Bill." Dît Hermione en souriant. Vu l'état de nerf dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle était plus qu'heureuse d'avoir un peu de compagnie pour se rendre à Hogwarts.

Il se rendirent au point de transplanage et et disparurent ensemble en un 'pop' distinct.

Quand il furent tout deux arrivés devant les grilles ouvertes du château, Bill ne put se retenir plus longtemps et attaqua les lèvres de la jeune femme. Hermione, étonnée que Bill l'embrasse en public, alors qu'un groupe d'une vingtaine d'élèves les fixaient, mît quelques secondes à répondre au baiser gourmant que lui offrait celui qu'elle espérait un jour devenir son amant.

Bill ne pût s'empêcher de passer sa main dans les cheveux châtains de la jeune femme de manière langoureuse. Il aimait l'embrasser, son odeur divine envahissait ses narines, ses lèvres douces s'entrouvraient doucement et le jeune homme se dépêcha d'y glisser sa langue. Hermione gêmit et passa ses mains sous le polo de Bill. Elle était excitée comme jamais. Elle voulait être proche de lui, plus proche physiquement. Leur baiser fût coupé pour un raclement de gorge.

"Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley." Salua un homme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

"Excusez-moi, mais on se connaît?" Demanda Bill, passant un bras sur les épaules d'Hermione. Ses joues étaient rougies, ses lèvres gonflées. Pour lui elle était exceptionnellement désirable avec ses cheveux en batailles et son regard brillant. Alors qu'il regardait de manière appuyée la jeune femme, il vît tout à coup, un flash. L'homme était un journaliste et venait de les prendre en photo.

"Brandon Smiters, reporter pour la Gazette du Sorcier..." Il alla continuer quand il croisa le regard de la jeune femme. Elle haïssait les journalistes depuis le scandale qui avait eu lieu pendant le "Tournois des trois sorciers" où elle avait été décrite par Rita Skeeter comme une fille facile, une briseuse de cœur qui passait de garçons en garçons.

" , je vous conseille de partir sur le champs, si vous publiez cette photo, il y aura des répercussions certaines, est-ce clair?" Demanda la jeune femme. Bill devait se l'avouer; avec ses yeux froid, sa voix basse et son sourire carnassier, Hermione Granger pouvait être vraiment effrayante. Il comprenait maintenant ce que voulait dire Ronald quand il décrivait son amie de "très flippante".

Le journaliste, à priori apeuré, acquiesça et transplana rapidement.

"J'espère qu'il ne publiera rien, j'aimerais mieux que l'on en parle avant..Tu sais, de ce qu'il se passe entre nous." Elle se mît à rougir en exposant ses doutes, ce que Bill trouva absolument adorable. Elle était si candide sur l'amour, elle qui avait déjà tant vécu était encore très innocente sur le monde qui l'entourait.

"Je passe te chercher à la fin de tes examens et on ira quelque part où l'on sera tranquille pour parler, d'accord?" Elle acquiesça, souriant doucement devant un Bill si gentil envers elle. Regardant l'heure sur sa montre, Bill vît qu'il était presque 9h. Hermione, après le baiser que Bill venait de lui donner, se sentait beaucoup plus sereine que plus tôt dans le matinée. Elle embrassa Bill sur les lèvres et partie pour sa journée d'examen. Bill, positivement surpris qu'elle ait pris l'initiative de l'embrasser, parti en direction de du village souriant.

oo0oo

Il ne savait ce qu'il voulait. A presque trente ans, il était incertain de ce qu'il voulait. Quand il avait rencontré Fleur il y a trois ans, il était pressé de construire une relation stable avec la jeune femme, n'en n'aillant jamais eu avant dû à ses déplacements fréquents. Ils avaient parlé de mariage très rapidement. Avec la guerre en marche, ils voulaient aller vite, et étaient heureux ainsi. Mais elle l'avait quitté, elle était partie. Il savait au fond de lui qu'elle n'était pas la bonne, mais tout de même, ça l'avait vexé et blessé profondément. Ces cicatrices, ces marques dégoutantes lui compliquaient la vie. Si il se décidait d'essayer de construire un futur avec Hermione, partirait-elle aussi? Elle pourrait trouver un homme plus proche de son âge, plus beau, moins marqué.

Il était perdu.

Après avoir récupéré ses robes il se décida à demander conseil. Mais à qui? Il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis à part les membre de l'Ordre, et il se voyait mal demander des conseil à l'un de ses frères, ou à Ginny. Ils étaient tous très jeunes, et contrairement à Hermione, ne pensaient qu'au sexe. Il restait toujours son père, lui qui était marié depuis trente ans. Il avait peur de se ridiculiser, mais tant pis, il irait parler à son paternel de ses craintes. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il transplana au Ministère de la Magie pour y rencontrer son père.

oo0oo

Arthur Weasley n'était pas un idiot. Père aimant et mari attentionné, il était souvent vu comme passif et trop discret en comparaison avec sa femme. Il n'était pas un leader, il le savait et l'acceptait volontiers, mais il était toujours à l'écoute et observait beaucoup les membres de sa famille, Harry et Hermione inclus. Donc ça ne l'étonna pas quand, tard dans le mâtiné, son fils toqua à la porte de son bureau, demandant à lui parler. Voyant qu'il était 11h, Arthur emmena son fils ainé manger dans un bistrot moldu proche de l'entrée des visiteur du Ministère.

"Alors Bill, tu es venu me parler d'Hermione, je me trompe?" Arthur voulu rire devant le regard choqué de son fils, mais, faisant preuve de restreinte, il réussit à se retenir.

"Eh bien, oui en effet. Comment fais-tu pour toujours tout savoir de nos problèmes? C'est impressionnant." Admit Bill. Son père ne répondit pas à sa question, laissant juste échapper un petit rire pour signifier à son fils qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse. Arthur sourit à Bill, l'incitant à continuer.

"Voilà. Avec Hermione on se rapproche beaucoup, et j'aimerais bien que l'on se rapproche encore plus, dans une relation ou un truc du genre. Mais j'ai peur qu'elle fasse comme Fleur, qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle pourrait avoir mieux. Je ne veux pas que tout recommence."

Bill était gêné. Il venait d'exposer sa plus grande crainte devant son peur. Entant qu'ancien Griffondor, il était naturellement courageux, mais manquait de pratique dans l'expression orale de ses sentiments. Il n'était pas aussi mauvais que Ron dans cela, seulement il n'aimait pas cela et évitait de le faire dès qu'il pouvait y échapper.

"Premièrement, je te conseille de ne pas comparer Fleur et Hermione. Fleur, quoi qu'étant une jeune fille charmante, reste très superficielle. L'image compte beaucoup pour elle. Elle ne se fiche pas de l'opinion des gens, contrairement à Hermione.

"D'accord elles sont toutes deux intelligentes, mais Hermione n'écoute qu'elle même, elle est et restera très indépendante de l'opinion publique. Le physique d'un prétendant ne l'intéresse pas; elle même ne se rend pas compte à quel point elle est devenu charmante. Donc je te conseille de ne pas avoir peur de t'exposer avec Hermione, de t'ouvrir à elle. Car elle accepte les autres et leurs opinions beaucoup plus que Fleur ne le fera jamais."

Arthur s'arrêta là et regarda son fils, à priori en grande réflexion.

"Je l'ai embrassé, deux fois." Annonça doucement Bill doucement, gêné de stater ses actions avec la jeune femme devant son père. "Elles sont différentes. Et j'apprécie vraiment Hermione. Comment est-ce que je lui dis que j'ai peur, tout simplement?" Et c'était vrai, Bill avait peur. Parce qu'une fille comme Hermione pourrait avoir n'importe quel homme, et lui, il le savait, n'arrivait pas à la cheville de la jeune fille.

"Écoute Bill. Hermione est spéciale, et je pense qu'elle serait heureuse avec ce que tu peux lui offrir. Elle aime ce qui est différent. Elle est amie avec des Elfes de maison, est aimable avec des Gobelins, et elle n'a aucun préjudice, elle accepte ce qui l'entourent et ne voit que le meilleur chez ses proches. Dis lui la vérité, que tu as peur qu'elle parte."

Arthur était connu pour ses bons conseils, ainsi que ses paroles sages. Bill, grâce à ce dernier, se décida de donner une chance à Hermione, parce qu'elle était spéciale, parce que d'après lui, elle était ce qu'il y avait de meilleur.

Après leur déjeuner, tout deux se séparèrent. Bill retourna alors chez lui pour se reposer un peu avant d'aller chercher Hermione à Hogwarts pour l'emmener manger. Ce soir, il lui demanderait d'être sa partenaire officiellement, il espérait seulement qu'elle accepterait.

Il s'habilla correctement, se rasa, attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval basse; il alla même acheter des fleurs. Il allait l'emmener au restaurant ce soir. Il l'appréciait et la voulait sienne. Il ne pouvait l'imaginer au bras d'un autre. C'est ce qui le décida au final de se donner une chance avec la jeune femme. Il la voulait pour lui, et la penée qu'un autre pourrait la toucher le répugnait plus qu'il n'osait se l'avouer.

C'est dans un état un peu stressé mais d'extérieur souriant qu'il transplana à nouveau devant Hogwarts.


End file.
